Miracles do Happen
by Bellamort23
Summary: When you feel that the end is near,and you can't handle it anymore,just believe and never give up. If you want something, you have to sacrifice something. A Bellamort story, In-Progress.
1. Chapter 1-Whispers in the Dark

If you are thinking that this is a day like many others,you are wrong.

Don't believe? Not my problem.

In a cold,rainy day,a knocking sound broke the silent in the Black Manor.

Three wonderful girls are playing in the living room near the fire,without a word. Or it was until now.

"Sis,please can you give me my doll?" a little black girl asked with a soft voice.

"I am sorry sis,but I can't." said the younger girl,looking the same as the black,only her hair wasn't black. It was brown.

"Give me my doll." ordered the black girl.

"No,I don't want to."

"ANDROMEDA GIVE ME MY FUCKING DOLL! NOW!" the black girl shouted,full of anger.

"BELATRIX BLACK! HOW DARE YOU?!" came a voice from the hall.

A woman,quite tall,with brown eyes and long brown hair came in the living room.

"We have a important guest here who arrieved NOW and you are screaming and acting like a monkey in a zoo! I can NOT believe! So unlady,so..." the woman didn't finish her own sentence.

"But moooooooooooooooooooother,she did NOT ..."

"I do NOT care. Bellatrix,you are grounded. I do NOT want to see you here until dinner,and I want you to apologise to our guest. Not now,when the dinner time comes. I want you to go to the library and to read. "

"Fine." said Bellatrix Black and went to the hall,upstairs to the library.

"Andromeda,your gonna pay for this,you little..." and then a book felt on Bellatrix head.

"Ouch! Why is this happening to me?" she asked and took the book.

She readed the tittle, "The book for beginners in Dark Art"

"Oh yes mother,I am going to study,that is exactly what I am going to go".

"Shit,I need a wand for this. Thanks Narcissa,I don't have my because she was soooooooooo smart. Idiot."

Bellatrix went to the living room to face her father in a chat with a handsome,good looking man. Bellatrix came to them and said

"Good afternoon mister." and then she saw her fathers wand near her right arm on the table.

"So daddy,can I play with Andromeda and Narcissa. I promise I'll be a good girl"

"Bellatrix,you know what your mother said." said a man who looked over his two daughters.

"Now Bellatrix,It's time to grab the wand when is he looking the two." Bellatrix said to herself in her mind.

Then,quickly she took the wand,place it in her right side her robes,and said quite sad

"I know. You and mother won,I'll go study in the library,alone,with no one. Just me,and the books. Ughhhh..." and then she turns around and went to the library,again,but this time happy.

Voldemort's POV

Oh my... She only have seven and a half and she's already cunning and smart. I like her more than the yongers daughters.

Well I'll go and search for the book that I need in the library.

"If you don't mind Cygnus,I'll go to the library to find the book what I need."

"Of course,my Lord. Do you need help?"

"No,I'll be fine."

"The library is on the second floor,the first door left."

And then he went upstairs in hope he'll see the smart black girl. He wants to talk with her a little bit.

"Having fun Bellatrix?" he asked,and smile while the girl's teaching some Dark Magic with her fathers wand.

Bellatrix POV

"Oh my dear Lord,I'm **dead.**" Bellatrix said that slow,and quiet.

"I've seen you when you came for the wand,and I knew that you want it,since you looked it."

"Please mister,don't tell my father. If he found out what..." and than Bellatrix shut her mouth.

"I know that you preforming Dark Magic,and If I can ask this,why are you interested in Dark Magic while you don't even go to Hogwarts yet. It's so unreal."

"I don't like to play with that stupid dolls with Andy and Cissy. I more like to study Dark Magic,but ones Narcissa saw me,she went to my mother and told here and mother broke my wand. Never mind,I'm going to buy a new one for my birthday soon."

"Soon? When is it?"

"Oh,just three long days to it. Like I care for my birthday,I never get what I want because it's always have something with Dark Magic the present what i want."

"Do you want to help me to find a book,Bellatrix?" asked the tall,handsome man.

"It would be my pleasure."

"So Bellatrix,do you want to say something to all of us?" asked the woman with brown eyes and hair.

"Druella,please not now." said Cygnus.

And then,Bellatrix rose up and said in a clearly,and quietly voice "I feel so sorry for this accident today,and I want to apologise to Andromeda because I was shouting at her,and I was angry on her,and to our lovely guest because I was dumb and I ..." and then interrupted Druella's voice Bellatrix's speech

"Enough Bellatrix,and don't forget language."

"It's alright." said Voldemort and give Bellatrix **a little smile.**


	2. Chapter 2-Angel of Darkness

She opened eyes after a long dream. She rose up quickly,and went to the bathroom. When she was done,she went to her wardrobe and put some random green dress.  
She was so excided because in less then a minute,she'll be opening her Christmas presents with her family. Even with her fifteen year she is excided. Just one problem,they are all asleep. Never mind, nothing can stop Bellatrix Black to getting what she wanted. Or ,she was just thinking that. She jumped on Andromeda's bed and tried to wake her up.

"Just one hour mother..." said Andromeda.

"Wake up Andromeda! Wake up!"

"Merlin's beard , what is it Bella?

"Presents,you silly girl. Now wake UP!"

"Bellatrix,what's the matter?" asked a soft voice behind her. It was Narcissa's.

"PRESENTS,NARCISSA. PRESENTS!"

And the three of them went down in the living room and saw the presents.

Bellatrix was faster,and opened her present from her cousin.

"Sirius bought me a book of spells. Thanks Merlin,this I could use."

"Oh my Dragon! Mother bought me a new sweet doll,and like always a Lot of sweets and a lot of clothes." said Narcissa.

"I got a snitch goodness! From Sirius!" said Andromeda loud.

"Snitches have a good memory,and I think that you can open her,maybe Sirius puts something in. If I'm not wrong,that's the snitch that you caught last month." Said Bellatrix,like it's obvious.

"I got a letter from Hogwarts!" said Narcissa.

"WHAT?!YOU'RE TOO YOUNG!" asked Bellatrix and Andromeda loud.

"Aunt is just kidding with me. So unfair." said Narcissa with tears in her eyes.

"Bellatrix,here's a present,but there isn't a name on it. Here." said Andromeda

" Do you know someone with initials **T.M.** ? "

"No. This is weird." said Bellatrix.  
She took the black-silver present and unboxed it.

"It's a diadem. But why,on the Earth would someone buy me a so wonderful and so expensive diadem when I'm just fifteen ? I am not a princess,or queen... Never mind,I love it!" she said tears of joy in her eyes.

"Look!There's a letter!" said Andromeda

**"Dear Bella,**  
**I think that you maybe would like this present. I know that you would,why wouldn't a princess like you wanted a diadem? Hope you liked it,**  
**T.M." **and Bellatrix finished with her reading.

"Bellatrix,Andromeda and Narcissa,someone important is coming today on lunch. Bellatrix,dear,please control your anger,I don't want to angry him. Is it all right?" asked Cygnus.

Bellatrix just nooded .

"That's the same both of you too." said Cygnus,thinking on Andromeda and Narcissa.

Suddenly, a knock appeared on the door,and a handsome,tall figure entered the house. That was him,Bellatrix knew it. It was the Dark Lord.

Oh,how she loved his ideas of the new wizarding world,how she loved him,his face,his raven hair,like hers,his walk and his talk. In her room,there is so many Prophets with his pictures,and quotes ... He was the only one in her dreams,while sleeping or just being so bored and thinking about something. He was her only desire,her only love,and in future,her only master,but she don't even know that,nor that he too.

"It's pleasure to have you in our manor,Dark Lord. The pleasure can't be described with words." said Bellatrix in one breath while Andromeda,Narcissa just agreed with her.

"A pleasure,miss Bellatrix? This means a lot when someone like you said that to me." replayed the Dark Lord to Bellatrix.

Like you all think,yes, Bellatrix melt of joynes.

**At the lunch**

The Dark Lord and Cygnus are talking about politic,and Druella and her daughters are talking about their presents. When the Dark Lord and Cygnus finished the talking,they started to talk with the four about presents. Suddenly,the Dark Lord asked

"What do you think is you best present you got,Bella?"

Bellatrix,confused with that question, looked away and thinked about that question.

"I don't know my Lord. I think it was a really lovely diadem I got from someone called with initials **T.M.**" Bellatrix replayed.

**Voldemort's POV**

So,a diadem is her best gift? Hm , interesting. He gave her a little,little,really little smile and than asked the same question Andromeda and Narcissa.

Not like he cares,he just asked because he want to be nice. If you wanted someone to like you,or to be loyal to you,first you must show them your best side. At the end,you can killed them,they'll be loyal to you again and plus , they'll fear you.

After lunch,he was in living room and talked to Cygnus a little bit,and then he went home. But first,he wanted to have a walk along the lake near Black's Manor.

**Bellatrix's POV**

Oh boy,he asked me what's my favorite present! Don't be so stupid Bellatrix,he don't care anyways. He was sooooooooooo pretty,sweet,gorgeous,Merlin's sake. I think I am in love .What,I AM in love with him over two years. Damn it. I want to serve him,I want to be his Death Eater. I wouldn't come late at the meeting,I'm gonna be the first to be there on it. I'll fight for the place on his near right,because I live for him. Even in that fucking Azkaban I would love to be for him,to prove him how loyal I am. And then. I realize. I am a fucking girl and he don't want to have the stupid girls in his Inner Circle like a Death Eater. See that swan in the lake? For me,he is the swan. So wonderful,he is my light when I'm in darkness,he's the only one who deserve my love. I love him,I care for him,even when he thinks that I am a sissy,little girl,and an stupid idiot who don't know how to duel. Oh boyyyyyyyyy,and his power! He,his body,hair,face,his power make me feel complete in my life,even I would never have him. I would be to him just a girl,an idiot of a girl. That hurts,so much.

Oh Merlin,please don't let this happened. I really don't want to cry,not today at last.

Thank goodness his not here.

Wait. Why would be he here?

He's the only one who deserves IT.

**My love. **

**Voldemort's POV**

Bellatrix would be a really good Death Eater. I mean,she knows really good to duel. Who am I suppose to lie? She's the best girl I ever seen to duel. Even the half of mans don't duel like her. And she's a Black,that means that she's so pure,pure than the half of world.

**But no.**

She is just a girl with silly dreams and with a lot of luck. That's it. I NEVER was thinking about a woman like a Death Eater. NEVER. They are suppose to be girly,full of care for their family,husbands. She is a woman,and woman's are here to rose up kids to be good witches and wizards,and with luck ,Death Eaters.

I was thinking and not looking where I was going.  
When I ended, I didn't realise where I am.

Then,he saw someone close the lake,sitting on a bench.

He came near the figure,and then he saw the long,curly dark hair,the woman's type of figure he liked. She was now standing five foots from the lake,looking the white swan swimming in the lake. Goodness,a swan in middle of winter. She looked so gorgeous in that green-silver dress,I think those are hers favorite colours. I think that i see her diadem in her hair. She looked so...

Unreal.

She looked like an angel.

**An Angel of Darkness.**


	3. Chapter 3-Never Say Never

"No!Bellatrix,you CAN NOT be a Death Eater!" shouted Druella.

"You are a WOMEN Bella. WOMEN,NOT a man. You are suppose to have a pureblood marriage,to have kids and to rise up them to be proud of they blood! You can't be,you can NOT! No,no and million times NO BELLATRIX!I don't care are you going to cry or something else,but you can't. Please,Bellatrix,you must understand. You can't,you can't..." and a moment after,Druella is crying.

"WHY?!WHY I CAN 'T BE WHAT I WANT TO BE?WHY MOTHER,WHY?!YOU SAID THAT WE CAN BE WHATEVER WE WANT TO B-B-BE WHEN WE GROW UP. AND NOW? YOU P-PROMISED TO ME THAT! W-why?!" Bellatrix shouted,full of angry.

"B-because you are not sup-ppose to do that,to be that! Do you know what are you going to do? You would die in Azkaban if they ketch you,you know that!Please,Bellatrix..."

"NO!Maybe I WANT to DIE!Maybe I WANT to be in Azkaban and to DIE for HIM mother! I know what I'll must to do to be a Death Eater,I know that I must to kill and torture mudbloods,blood-traitor and you know what?" Bellatrix whispers.

"I WOULD KILL FOR HIM! I WOULD TORTURE FOR HIM! I WOULD DIE FOR HIM! MY BODY,MY LIFE,MY SOUL IS HIS,AND ONLY HIS MOTHER!"

"No,p-please Bella,please..." Druella cryed,sitting broken on a chair.

"Don't use that pet name now mother,it wouldn't help you. I did NOT change my mind." Bella said.

"Just thin..." Druella started,but she's been rudely interrupted by now anger and furious Bellatrix.

"I DON'T WANT TO THINK ABOUT THAT! I NOW THAT MY WHOLE LIFE ! I KNOW THAT I WANT THAT! MY BODY BELONG TO HIM! MY SOUL BELONG TO HIM! MY LIFE BELONG TO HIM! HIM,AND ONLY HIM!" Bella shouted like her voice was reinforced with some magic.

Bellatrix went in the hall,said in herself "Accio Cloak",grabbed the flying cloak,and get out of the manor.

She didn't know where to go,she just wanted to become what she wants hole her life. A Death Eater.

She apparated to the Riddle Manor,who looks so old of outside,but when she stepped in the manor,she was knock to the ground.

That place was like in a worderful caste from a king or a queen of darkness.

"Well,he is the king of darkness,what did you expected?" she asked herself.

Then,she froze. She didn't know what to do. She didn't know why is she here,in his manor.

That's it Bellatrix. Come in his Manor without an invitation, knock on his study room door,and tell him that you just what to be a Death Eater because you love him and you'll do everything for him.

If you want to die in pain,than go ahead Bellatrix.

This is the first time in her life that she don't know what do to. But,she wasn't afraid of.

She just came to the exit of the Manor when she heared a voice. A cold,high voice.

His voice.

She froze.

**Voldemort's POV**

I just wanted to go out to a walk when I heard someone's in the hall.

Like it was just natural,I went to the hall to see who's gonna be tonight killed or worse,tortured.

Like I care who was that,I just wanted fun tonight. Like I can torture or kill people just because I was bored.

Wait.

I can.

This is gonna be interesting tonight,i said. And then,I saw a figure in the dark. I looked again,it was quite tall,it was tiny,just how I liked to see woman's body,and then,when I came nearer I realize who was that.

I froze,just like her when she heared my voice.

"Bellatrix?"

"My Lord I am so-so sorry for being here!I am.." Bellatrix said,but I can't fell fear.

"What are you doing here?" I asked,for the first time I really wanted to hear someone's excuses.

"I-I... " gasp "Long story..."

"Then go ahead,I have time. May I ask you to come with me to a little walk?" I asked.

"Y-yes my Lord. It would me my pleasure,my Lord" she said,and I know that she's not lying.

We walked down the road when I asked her to say me the story. She begin,I was really listening when she stops where the things are going worse.

We seated on a bench,like she was sitting at her home ,for Christmas when I saw her with that swan.

**Angel of Darkness.**

Oh goodness.

We was just sitting, when I broke into her mind,and saw it. She was fighting with her mother because she wanted to be a Death Eater. Her words are echoing in my mind.

She is so loyal to me,even she's not my follower. She would do anything to be a Death Eater,even kill someone with just sixteen years.

But that is not going to happen.

**No,absolutely no.**

I appreciate that loyalty,that desire,but no.

She is a woman,come on! She can't be a Death Eater!

But she's duelling better that half of your inner circle,and she is only sixteen now!

That is the problem .

SHE is ONLY sixteen now. She is a girl,women however. She is only sixteen,for Merlin's sake. Girls in her years are desiring a prince on a unicorn,not a duel with trolls and idiots.

"Bellatrix,I don't know what to say. I appreciate your loyalty to me,and your duelling skills,but you can't be a Death Eater." I said without emotions.

"But..."

"Bella,you are loyal to me,you will do anything I want or desire,but no. I don't want to put a life of a girl in danger because she'll do whatever I want. If you... If you were a Death Eater you would put your life in danger, you would see blood everywhere,you would be like a warrior. Not even in your own manor save...Bella.."

"Look at the stars." that's all what she said.

We were so long out ,that I didn't realize that it's night.

"Why are you .." and then she interrupted me,the first time in her life.

"Just look. Do you see this star?" she asked softly.

"Yes,but that's **just a star**."

"Just a star? Are you saying that I am like other humans? " she asked

"No. But what's that special ..."

"That star's name is Bellatrix. They gave me the name after her. It's the third brightest star in constellation Orion. Do you know what that means?"

"That you have your own star?" I joked. I really don't know much astronomy.

"No. Bellatrix means '**female warrior'**. " she said proudly,I hearded it in her voice.

"I really don't know what to think." I mean it,too.

"Do you remember the day when you first saw me? What...stupid question,of course not. I'm sorry for asking this,maybe it's better for me to go." she said and rose up.

"How could I forget that day? The first thing I heared when I entered the manor was 'Andromeda give me my fucking doll back ' . It was hard not to laugh,and I really mean it. I saw that you are a proud Slytherin even you wasn't on your first year on Hogwarts. And the way you liked Dark Magic,even in diapers."

"Wait,maybe you are a real warrior. I can't believe I say this but you are duelling better than my half inner circle and you are only sixteen years old. I hate saying this,but maybe you are born to be a Death Eater. "

"Are you saying that..." Bellatrix think she don't hear good anymore .

"Yes. You can be a Death Eater. But just one think,you must married someone. You must to have a pureblood marriage."

"Must I have...err...kids?" she asked shocked.

"No,of course not! Of Merlin's sake!"

"Thank goodness. Thank you master,thank you,thank you! How...?"

"Just don't disappointed me. All right?" I asked.

"Not ever in a million years. Thank YOU!"

"Well,I think it's time to you to go to your home,isn't it?" I asked softly,what shocked me.

I! THE DARK LORD! ASKED SOMETHING HIS FUTURE SERVANT! AND SOFTLY!

"Good night my Dark Lord." she said,smiled and apparated.

"Yea,good night Bella." and I went to my manor alone.

**Bellatrix's POV**

He...I ...What...Death Eater...I...He...Ohh

I AM GOING TO BE A DEATH EATER.

I AM GOING TO BE HIS SERVANT.

I AM GOING TO BE ON THE SAME SIDE WITH HIM.

I AM GOING TO BE WITH HIM ON THE MEETINGS.

I AM GOING TO MAKE HIM HAPPY.

I AM GOING TO MAKE HIM PROUD,TOO.

But... I must marry someone to get in the Inner Circle. Damn it.

Well,wanted I to be a Death Eater,or not,I must make a pureblood marriage.

That's gonna kill me.

Not now.

Now I am just happy.

Just happy.

**Well,never say never.**


	4. What doesn't kill you makes you stronger

Sun rose up like always. Birds are singing,a sad melody,or just Bellatrix thinks that. There wasn't wind, everything was in a perfect green,just like an ordinary day.

But for Bellatrix,this is not just an ordinary day,for her and someone else,it's special.

But in different ways.

It was six in the morning. They weren't anyone out. Except an girl,now a woman. She was sitting on a bench by the lake. There was a large forest near the lake,and they were someone watching her,but she didn't know,or care.

She was crying. Yes,the famous warrior Bellatrix Black,always in a good mod,was sitting on a bench near the lake,and was crying.

Her head in hers arms,she was shaking,for the first time in her life.

No,that wasn't fear, she was just sad and shocked.

In few hours,she would be married.

She know that she must marry Rodolphus Lestrange. That isn't the problem. She don't love him,she don't care about him,and she knows that he love her so much,and care about her. But she didn't care about that. She didn't care about Rodolphus.

She don't care about anyone,except the Dark Lord.

She loves him,she cares about him,but he don't want to hear about love. To him,love is a dirty thing.

She is crying because she would live with a man who's an idiot,and she doesn't love him,she would spend her whole life with him,and every day she would watch her love of her life,but she wouldn't do anything about that because she can't.

When the last tear dropped on the green,shiny grass,she looked around herself.

In few hours this wouldn't be her home. In few hours she would be Rodolphus wife, her last name would be Lestrange.

Bellatrix Lestrange. It isn't so bad. Well, to the end of her life she would be a Lestrange.

Thank goodness, the Dark Lord isn't here to see how I am weak. Or is he? Then,she realize how stupid really she is. Why,the hell,would be he here?

Just because you love him,just because you care about him,just because you can't sleep because of him,doesn't mean that he cares about you. For him,your only a servant.

Servant. Nothing more.

Ouch, that hurt. But,everyone who said that to her is right. In his eyes,she is just a servant.

She was deep in her troughs that she didn't realize that a snake came to her.

She took the snake,without fear and put it in her lap.

She don't know why,but the snake looked familiar to her.

She just watched how the snake give her a little kiss on the left cheek and quickly went to the forest again.

Bellatrix wasn't sad now,she was a little bit happier than few minutes ago.

She stood up, and went to the Black Manor.

"Bellatrix,where have you been?" Druella asked softly. She don't want to ruin her daughters wedding day,but she didn't know that the day is ruin from the start.

"I was walking and thinking about my dear future husband." she said.

"Good. Come here,we must be ready in 1. The ceremony would be in 2,and we mustn't be late."

"Fine. Can I just eat something? I'm starving." she asked,but didn't wait the answer .

She went to the dinning room and then saw that her master needs her.

**Voldemort's POV**

She would be here in any minute. She is so young,she looks so innocent,but I know that she is far away from that word.

Her white porcelain skin,her curly,long,raven hair,her red,soft lips,her eyes.

Her black eyes. They always full of lust,and happiness,when she's with him.

But now,they are just black,without a emotion. She looks so empty,even in front of me today.

"My Lord." she said and bowed,not breaking the eye contact.

"Ahh Bella. I want to wish you good luck today, you'll need it. What is wrong with you today?"

"I..Nothing,my Lord." she lied. She never lied to me,until now.

"Bellatrix,don't lie to me. I can sense you sadness." I hissed.

"Nothing... Just...I don't want that marriage,my Lord." she said quietly,bowing her head down.

"Bella,your going to make a pureblood marriage. You going to be a wife of a Death Eater. Isn't that good? Or do you want to say something else?"

Well,I know that she desires me. I know how her love is strong for me,but I hate the idea about love. Love is humans great weakness.

"No,my Lord. I don't have anything to say to you." she lied,again.

"Bellatrix,what I said five minutes ago? Do not lie to the Dark Lord,Bellatrix. I know why you don't want that marriage and I'm going to say you just one think. Love give just pain,nothing else. Don't you agree with me?"

"I'm sorry for saying this my Lord but I don't agree with you. The love is making me stronger,not always,but in almost every situation. My love is not my weakness,my Lord."

"Pity Bellatrix. Such a pity for you. So pretty,so good at duelling,so loyal to me,and your great weakness is love. Well,I should that foreseen."

"I am sorry my Lord but I am not weak!" she said.

"You may go now Bellatrix." I said and went to the library,without looking to her.

There was Nagini.

"When would she learn that love is nothing more than pain? " I asked Nagini. Like a snake know that,yeah right.

"Well,she loves you,why wouldn't you teach that her?"she asked,softly.

"I don't want to hurt her. " Wait,what? The words just slipped from my mouth.

"Does the great Dark Lord care about someone's emotions?" asked Nagini,surprised .

"No,just...she is a girl,I don't hurt girls."

"Come on,how many girls you hurted when you was young? " she hissed.

"A lot. But,I can't her,she is my important servant."

"Your important servant? Isn't she just a servant like others? When did you said to another servant important servant?" she said angrilly and went to the hall.

She is right, what's wrong with me?

"You look...like a princess." said Druella.

"Yeah right,time Narcissa?" I hissed.

"What?" Narcissa asked.

"How many time I have to come to hell,I mean there?" I asked annoyed.

"Bellatrix,don't be rude. You know that I want from you to make us proud. All right my princess?"

"Mother,I am NOT a princess." I said shocked.

"Come on Bellatrix,it's time." said Andromeda and smiled to me. "You look gorgeous ,sis."

"Like it was yesterday when I first meet the Dark Lord." I said quietly.

"Bellatrix,this is your day! In few minutes your gonna be a Lestrange,not a Black anymore,so don't think about the Dark Lord. Please Bellatrix,I know that you love him,it's obvious,but you can't do anything about that and you know that." said Andromeda quietly to me,Narcissa and mother didn't heared that.

"Would **he** be there?" I asked.

"Who?" asked mother

"The Dark Lord." I said quietly.

"I didn't saw him,I don't know Bella really." said Narcissa

"Great. I was thinking that the worst day in my life can't be worst than this,and now I heared that. Great. I'm gonna kill myself,now."

**Voldemort's POV**

"My Lord,it's a pleasure to have you on my wedding today." said a tall,good looking man with brown,short hair and hazel eyes.

"Rodolphus,do you know when your bride would come? I need to speak with her after the ceremony."

"She is coming..." and then he saw something,or better saying someone behind me.

"My Lord." said Bellatrix. "Rodolphus dear." she give him a kiss on his cheek.

"Bellatrix,I need to talk with you too after the wedding. I'll call you."

I don't know why I said that but I just know that I need to talk to Bellatrix.

My goodness,she is in a white,long dress,her messy hair is perfect,and the diadem,I think that I know that diadem.

"Bellatrix,a **white** dress?" I asked without emotions.

"My mother wanted that color,I wanted black but with my mother I wouldn't have a black dress on my wedding in my dreams,not to mention here." said she,annoyed.

"Bellatrix, 's time." said Rodolphus and took her hand.

**Bellatrix POV**

"Thank goodness,the Dark Lord is here." I said to Rodolphus.

"Bellatrix,I know that you love him,but your gonna be married to me,right?" asked he,with sadness in his voice.

"Don't be so sure." she said,and a twinkle appeared in her eyes.

"What do you mean with that..."

"You'll see." I said that,like it's just a normal thing.

**Voldemort's POV**

"My Lord,please do something!I know that you hate when someone beg you,but please,I beg you,do something!" Bellatrix cried.

"Bellatrix,don't be a fool,you must do this."

"Please,master..I don't...I don't want to live with him, please..."

"See what love done to you? Do you learned that love is giving us just pain,Bellatrix!You must do that,I am sorry but there is nothing that I can do. " I said emotionless.

Really,what can I do?

"Please..." Bellatrix said quiet,like she is going to die right now.

"I can't do anything,and why would I do that,Bellatrix?Give me a reason and I would do it."

"I... there is a reason.."

"THEN TELL IT!BELLATRIX!"

"BELLATRIX" I shouted.

Now she's crying worse then ever. Great. What I'm suppose to do?

"Bella..." I said calmly.

"I LOVE YOU. IS THAT A GOOD REASON? I LOVE YOU,AND I DON'T KNOW WHAT I WANT I JUST KNOW THAT I DON'T WANT TO BE HIS WIFE!"

"I'm sorry,my-y-y Lord..."

Then,she turned around and went to the door but I grab her hand and pushed her closer to me and kissed her.

Why did I do that? What is wrong with me?

"I..."

"Hush,I have a plan." I don't know what's going on in my head,but I just know that isn't something good.

"Go to the bathroom and pretend that you are sick. I'll call your mother,she'll come. Your father would cancel the wedding. Is that all right?"

"I..."

"Don't speak."

And then,I kissed her again. The kiss was full of pasion,and lust,and it wasn't so short.

Then I ended it and orderer her to go to do what I told her.

I'm an idiot.

"Bellatrix! All you alright?!" asked Druella grabbing her daughters hair while..you know what.

"N-o,mother . I think I'm sick." she shaked her entire body.

"Oh my goodness,Bella,oh my..."

"Is everything alright?" asked Cygnus,who just entered the bathroom.

"No,Bellatrix is sick. My poor kid!"

"I canceled the wedding,the Dark Lord told me that something is happening with Bella,and I came as fast as I can. Is she going to be 'k?" worried Cygnus.

"Bella can you apparate to your room?You look terrible."

"I think I can."

She apparated in her room and sit on her bed. She was thinking to start to cry,but then she realize that she isn't alone in the room.

"I done it. Happy Bellatrix?" said a cold,high voice.

He stood near the doors. He was looking at here,there wasn't any emotion,even in his red,poisoned eyes.

"I even don't know why I was listening to you. That is a mistake,but what is done,it's done and we can't get time back. **Wait,we can.**"

"No,master please,no!" Bellatrix said,fear in her voice.

"I don't want you to think that there's something between us,just because that kiss. No,Bella don't look at me like that. Your just my servant,my loyal,fearless servant,and nothing more."

"Do you...care a little bit...'bout me?" she said so quiet that I didn't heard the end.

"NO! Bellatrix you KNOW THAT I DON'T CARE about anyone,that I DON'T DESIRE anyone and THE BIGGEST PART,I DO NOT LOVE . Is that clear? I knew it,you would be broke. Everything that is happening is just because you feel that filth of emotion. "

"I'm so weak,I'm so sorry...so sorry-y..." moaned Bellatrix.

"Bellatrix,your becoming to act like Moaning Myrtle,just your not a ghost,and not killed in the girls bathroom in Hogwarts by a basilisk."

"Your right like always master..Wait what?!" asked Bellatrix shocked.

"Bellatrix I must..." and there was a knock on the door.

The Dark Lord apparated away.

"Bella...Are you alright?" asked Rodolphus.

"Do NOT call me Bella." said Bellatrix,her voice full of anger.

"Did you was thinking on this when you said the sentence there to me?That you wouldn't married me today?"

"To be honest,no. I didn't expected this. I..just...felt sick and then I went quickly to the nearest bathroom." lied Bellatrix.

"Please,be honest. Do you want to marry me?" asked he quiet,Bellatrix felt sadness in his voice.

"You know that answer,Rod." I said emotionless.

"Yes or no?"

"No,I don't want. I don't love you Rod,I am sorry,but this is the truth." I said calmly.

"And your saying that calmly,Bellatrix. CALMLY?!" he said shocked.

"YES I DO. I AM SO SORRY BECAUSE I CAN'T LOVE YOU,IS THAT 'K?" asked Bellatrix sarcastically.

"NO IT IS NOT. HOW COULD BE THAT OK?" he shouted.

" DON'T YOU DARE TO TALK TO ME LIKE THAT!" she said and apparated.

She was so angry that she didn't realize that her Mark was burning.

She don't know where she apparated.

She just know that this place don't look familiar to her.


	5. Chapter 5-See who I am?

She was on a graveyard. What is she doing on a graveyard,for Merlin's sake?  
She knew that her master called her,but she can't see him. It so dark,so creepy.  
And she's alone there.

She stood there for few minutes in silence,then she realize that a really familiar snake is laying on a grave. The snake didn't do anything,except hissing. Bellatrix wasn't scared,she saw worst things.

Then,she realize she wasn't alone there.  
A figure was standing four meters behind her and it's looks like the figure is speaking with the snake.  
But that's impossible,she knows that there isn't a person alive who can speak with snakes.  
What...is this?"  
She took few steps to a grave to read what's says there.

"Tom Riddle." she said.

"What?" asked the figure. It was a familiar voice to her.

"It says 'Tom Riddle' here,on the grave." Then,she realize who's that figure there,and she froze when she felt a cold fist on her left shoulder.

"Yes,it says. Good Bellatrix,you can read." said the Dark Lord emotionless.

"But..What are we doing here?" she asked,surprised.

"This is the graveyard of the Riddle family. That" he pointed his slender,cold finger on the grave in front of them "Is the place where my filthy muggle father is now,dead. I killed him with sixteen years. "

"YOU ARE..." shouted Bellatrix surprised.

"Yes Bella,I am a half-blood. I am not proud of it,of course,but I didn't have a choice,did I? My real name is" he said unpleasantly "Tom Marvolo Riddle. Tom from that filth and Marvolo from my grandfather. I am the heir of Slytherin. Like you see,I can speak to snakes. Isn't that ironical,I Lord Voldemort,the greatest wizard of all times,a half-blood,can do Magic what others purebloods can just wish."

"Why didn't..?"

"I was scared how would the world react. I was scared of your react. Yes,I was scared." he said honestly.

"My Lord,why was you scared?"

"I was scared that you would go away from me,like I'm something disgusting. I was scared that my plans would fall in the water when my Death Eaters realize that I'm just like the others that I hate."

"My Lord,you know that you are not like the others. They're ordinary,and your special. I would be loyal to you,even if your a muggle born. I love you,my Lord."

"I know Bellatrix,I know."

"Wait. Your said that your name is Tom Marvolo Riddle. T.M. R."

"Say that again and I'll torture you to insane. " he hissed quietly.

"Not to death?"

"No. I am mercy. Yes,that's my name." he hissed.

"So,you send me that diadem that I had on my 'suppose to be wedding'."

"Yes,that's right."

"I have a question my Lord. How many times you saw me crying?"

"Why are you asking this? I saw you third times today i think."

"YOU WAS THE SNAKE THAT KISSED ME ON THE LEFT CHEEK!" she said surprised.

"Yes. Yes I was."

"So you DO careaboutme" she said quickly the end.

"No,Bella. I don't think."

"Yes,you do,but you never cared about someone so you don't know how that feels. Am I right?"

"Yes." he hissed quiet.

"I KNEW IT!" she said happily. "You DO care about me!"

"No one. Must. Know." he hissed and took her hand.

"Do you love me?" she asked curious. Suddenly he pushed her and looked at her angry,she looked at his now red burning eyes

"NO,BELLATRIX NEARLY LESTRANGE!" he shouted angry. His voice was so loud,that the whole Little Hangleton must heard that.

"First you are so creepy,secound you're good,like you're another person and now you're angry. I don't know what to think." she said surprised

"WELL THEN DON'T THINK. I've done so many thing today to you,I was honest to you like you are my friend not just a SERVANT and now your asking me that stupid question that both of us know! Go,Bellatrix."

"I..."

"I SAID GO BELLATRIX." he hissed.

And then,she apparated.

**Bellatrix POV**

What the hell was that?  
Bellatrix you messed up everything! Congratulation you fool!  
I bet that I look sick enough that I don't need to pretend.

Looks like Rodolphus left. And he didn't say anything to my family. Wow,I think he does love me really.

Why do I care about him? The Dark Lord just said that he cares about me. Isn't that perfect?  
My goodness... How in just one day someone can turn your life around. Interesting.  
HE SAID THAT HE CARES ABOUT ME.  
AND HE KISSED ME. TWICE ON LIPS.  
AND ONE TIME LIKE A SNAKE ON THE LEFT CHEEK.  
Goodness,I think that every time when I think about that I fell in love with him again. That's interesting really.  
GOODNESS HOW I LOVE HIM.  
Wait. He said that he gave me that diadem. My Lord,that's the best present EVER!

Wait.

He DO care about me.

But,If I go step to step...  
Yes,I think that that's gonna work.

First,you feel lust for someone. Then you desire him. Than the interesting part comes. You care about that person. And if you desire and care about a person,that means than you love or you would love that person.  
So everything I need to do is to be patient. Well,I'm not good at that,but for my Lord I'll do everything.

Looks it's time to sleep. Well,good night my love.

And then she felt in a deep sleep with a smile.

**Voldemort's POV**

_"I can't believe Nagini,do you know what I feel now?I mean,your my horcrux,you can feel my emotions."_

_"Wait. Your so weird. I feel...I feel lust for someone. And desire too. You care about her,don't you?"_

_"I don't know Nagini,I think I care."_

_"Do you know what's coming next? After,lust,desire and care? Of course you don't know,how would you..."_

_"Don't play games with me Nagini,how am I suppose to know when I never felt that?"_

_"I think that you wouldn't like this to hear this..."_

_"What,Nagini?Say !"_

_"Love."_ she hissed quietly.

"_What's about that?"_

_"After all this comes love,Lord."_

_"Nagini,I can't feel love,you know that,I know that,everyone knows that!"_

_"I just say the truth!"_

_"Then I don't want to know the truth!"_

I rose up and went to outside. I walked and then realize that there's a bench. The place looked familiar to me.

Wait.

That lake,that bench.  
Oh no.

I didn't know that I apparated to the lake near Black Manor. Why am I here? I didn't know where I was going,and I didn't care,but I know that if I cared,I wouldn't be here...

I sat on the familiar bench and looked the stars. There are so many stars,but I only knew one. That star isn't like others. It special.  
I was thinking about Bellatrix,and the talk with Nagini,and suddenly I felt something in my stomach.  
Are those butterfly's in my stomach? Oh my goodness,I FELT IN LOVE. Maybe that would be good if I wasn't Lord Voldemort,the greatest wizard of all times,the Dark Lord who have his loyal Death Eaters. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad if I wasn't in love with my servant.

Like her name said she is a female warrior. My female warrior. My servant,with than white skin,soft blood-red lips,her long,raven curly hair that I love so much and her eyes. Yes,her black eyes,full of love and lust for me.

Now I know why I listened her when she said that she don't want to marry that idiot. Now I know how she feels. But she must not know that,no.

No one must know. Not even her.

I looked at her's star and said this really quiet

**"I love you,my Bella."**

**Bellatrix POV**

I really can't sleep after this day. I just can't. I walked to my favorite place not knowing that someone is there.

That figure looked at the sky.  
It looked the stars. It's looks like he is thinking something.

I came there quietly. I was just few feet's of the figure when i froze.  
I think that this is not a good idea.  
My mind tells me that to.

I quickly but quietly looked around and went to the manor when I heard something.

The figure was looking the sky,I think it looked my star. Suddenly I heard a high,cold,voice.

**"I love you,my Bella."**


	6. Chapter 6-So Cold

It's a sunny day,so beautiful for anyone,except a man and a woman.  
They're standing in a big,green-silver room,near the large silver bed.

"Your gonna marry Bellatrix,your family says that,my family accepted you.." said a tall,brown man,looking the women with such hatred.

"This is the last time that I'm saying this to you. I DO NOT WANT THAT. Is that clear?!" shouted Bellatrix,looking like she's preparing to explode.

"I don't care do you want that or not,the marriage's agreed years ago! You can't do anything to stop that,even the Dark Lord can't help you,and we both knows that he don't care would you marry me or not,because he don't care about you,Bella. And you know that." said Rodolphus,a little bit slower that usual,but so poisoned.

"Do NOT call me Bella,is that right?" she said angry.

" Bellatrix,you know that."

"Yes,I know that. I'll think about the marriage,is that alright?"

"Your saying this like we asked you do you want or not."

"Excuse me,but if I don't say the famous 'yes' I wouldn't be your wife,and you know that,very well."

"Good,than think about that and tell me when you think that your ready,now excuse me." he said,bittersweet.

"See you than." is all what she said before she apparated.

He stood there in confusion.  
Where did she left?

She was now standing near the door of the familiar manor. It's so old,and the front is in so bad state,that looks like it's gonna fall every minute. The windows on the ground floor are covered with now rotten boards. But she knows that in the inside,the manor is like a brand new castle from a Dark King.  
There's not so many difference,because the manor was the Dark Lord's manor.

She went inside the house,closing the door gently like she's afraid that the door would fall on the floor any minute.  
She stood there,frozen. She came here,even while the Dark Lord isn't looking for here. She wants to speak with him,but she don't know does he want to speak with her too.  
Besides,she don't know where's his study room,and the manor is big,she can easily get lost,what's not a good idea and isn't recommended.

(Un)Fortunately,she saw him coming downstairs,she don't see any emotions on his face.  
Suddenly,he saw her,and he looked surprised.

"Bellatrix? What are you doing here?" he asked,poisoned.

"I want to speak with you,my Lord." she said calmly,bowing her head down in respect to him.

"Well,how can you be so sure that I want to speak with you?" he asked bitterly.

"I...I don't know,If you don't want I'll go." she said,quietly and unsure.

"I didn't tell I don't want to speak with you,I just asked why are you so sure about that." he said,emotionless,like it's obvious.

She just stood there,not saying a word.

"Come Bellatrix." he said and went upstairs.

"Yes,my Lord." she said mindless.

They went upstairs and they ended up in a big,dark hallway.

Voldemort went to the third door from the left,and went into the room.  
When Bellatrix entered she saw a large,not so light room. There are many book shells in the room,from the floor to the ceiling. It's looking like you're in a big library full of books about Dark Magic. In middle of the left wall is a fireplace. Near the fireplace is a table with a chess-board and two looking comfortable,black chairs. In the middle of the room was a large table,full of pergaments,quills and ink bottles. It's looks so messy,but it reveals that the Dark Lord is working on his future plans hard.  
He went to his black chair,and sit across the large maple table.

"Sit Bella." is all what he said.

She took a seat and looked him in the eyes like it's obvious that no one of them don't want to break the eye contact.

"Well?" he asked,agog.

"I want to speak with you master."

"I think that that's obvious,if you didn't want that you wouldn't be here."

"I..."

"Oh Bellatrix split it out of your mouth!" he hissed.

"I wonder what's gonna be with us." she said quietly.

"Why do you thing that something would be between us?" he asked emotionless.

Bellatrix heart sunk in her feet's,suddenly she feels so sick.

"I...I mean,the kiss,you helped me on my wedding,you know all of that what I want to say..."

"Like I said before,the kiss was nothing,and that thing that I helped you,why the hell means that would be something between us? Just because you care about me and you love me,doesn't mean that I care about you and that I love you. The love is one-sided,and you know that."

"But you said that!" she asked surprised,anger in her voice.

"Bellatrix Black,don't shout at me,and don't you dare to be angry on me!" he said annoyed.

"I was thinking.."

"Well,you wasn't thinking good." said Voldemort.

"For the first time you are wrong,my Lord. I know that you lov..."

"STOP! Your gonna pay,because you didn't learned how you need to talk with me! " he pointed his want on her chest and hissed "Crucio"

Bellatrix felt to the floor,but she didn't wanted to scream,she didn't wanted him to think that she is weak. But she failed with stopping her tears. She lay on the floor,broken,her hot tears falling down her cheeks.

"So weak." he hissed.

"So pathetic."

"Crucio!Crucio!" he continued to curse her,he feel the anger rising in him.

Then,Bellatrix became to scream in pain. She can no longer endure the pain,it feels like her body's on fire. Her head's like it's going to explode if she stop to scream,she feel like her entire body's going to explode,she feel the pain even in her bones.

Then,suddenly the pain stopped,the curse failed. Voldemort failed in hiding the surprise on his face.  
Both of them didn't realize why the curse failed,and Bellatrix realize that the Dark Lord didn't wanted to stop the curse so early,but she don't know why the curse failed.

"Go,Bellatrix." he hissed irritated.

Then she got up from the cold,maple floor and looked at him not trying to hide the surprise,but there weren't fear in her black eyes.

"I SAID GO BLACK!" he shouted,and then she walked out the room,downstairs and out of the manor.

**Bellatrix POV**

That's it. He loves me,and he proved it today when the curse failed.  
He love me,he cares about me,but he don't want to admit that to me.  
I think that he doesn't want to admit that to himself,or he doesn't know that.

I know what am I going to do to get him.  
I'm going to marry Rodolphus,and if the Dark Lord loves me,he would be jealous and he would want me more,and more and then he would explode and admit it!

That's cunning,If I can say that. Am I a Slytherin or not?

**Voldemort POV**

WHAT JUST HAPPENED?!

Fuck...


	7. Chapter 7-Dance with the Devil

**I don't own any of this,just the idea.**

**I'm so sorry for gramma mistakes,English isn't my first language.**

**If you love it or hate it review,please. I need to know what's wrong and what's right.**

**Thank youu :3 **

* * *

Bellatrix was standing in the middle of the Lestrange Manor. In the light,large room was Rodolphus.

"I decided." said Bellatrix simple.

"And?" he asked.

"I'll marry you,my dear." she said and made a quick soft kiss on his cheek.

"Great,Bella. Then,we'll be in marriage in a few days. Is that OK?"

"Yes,my Roddy,it's all right." she smiled

"Your acting weird today my dear. Are you drunk?" he asked,carefully.

"No,dear. I'm not drunk,don't worry. Do you want to walk with me?"

"I don't know..."

"Please?" she made a puppy face.

"Alright,my love." he said and took her hand.

Outside was wonderful. The sun is shining,the birds are singing like phoenix's,butterfly's are flying around in. The green land is full of beautiful flowers in red,violet,pink,blue and green colors.  
There was a lovely,big fountain and near the fountain was a picnic table with a red checkered tablecloth. They went to the table and sit on the same side.  
Rodolphus took his wand,wave with it and the food appeared.  
Everything looks like there planed that.

"The flowers are red,viol..." started Rodolphus but Bellatrix interrupted him.

"Yeah,they're red like blood. I like those very much." was all she said.

She felt that he tried to say a poem,but she so much hate poems.  
She never loved poems,Cissy was the one who loved it.

"When is the ceremony?" she asked,after a long part of silence.

"My father arranged it to be tomorrow,is that good?" he said,shy

"No! That's good Roddy! I mean,I like that idea. Where and in what time?"

"It's tomorrow,and the same place,but now it's in 12."

"Yayyy,I would get up early, again." she said annoyed

"Don't worry my dear,it would be fast,and the day would be fantastic,I know that when you see that,you wouldn't want to end it." he smiled and gave her a quick kiss.

"Oh,I believe you,dear." she lied.  
Tomorrow she would marry him,how would be that good? He isn't bad,but she don't love him,that's the problem. Well,when you want something you must to sacrifice something.

"Are you hungry?" asked Rodolphus carefully.

"Yes,I'm."

He took the fork,picked up the meat and gently put it in her mouth.  
There ate like that for twenty minutes and when they were full,they started to talk again.

"I think that I'm starting to love you,my dear Roddy." said Bellatrix slowly and kissed him on his cheek.

"I don't think I love you. I know that I love you,my dear." said he,and give her a quick kiss on her cheek like she did that few second ago.

And then their lips slowly meat each others. The kiss was first slow,and gently but then the passion rose up and in a few second their tongues were intertwined. Bellatrix slowly put her hand on his shoulders and he put his hand around her.  
They were like that about five minutes when a snake interrupted them with her hissing sound. Bellatrix knew who was that snake but she didn't care,she just started again kissing him when the snake went somewhere,they didn't saw where.

In the Riddle Manor(a few minutes later)

He was sitting in his chair when he heard Nagini's coming.

"Someone is down master." she hissed.

"I don't want to talk now. Let her go." was all he said before he looked down at his unfinished planes and started to work.

"It isn't Bellatrix,it's someone other. And I think that this what he want to say is important."

He didn't response. He rose up on his feet's and went down to see who's gonna be tortured today.

"Severus. What do you want? I didn't remember I called you" he hissed angry.

"It's because you didn't call me master. I want to speak with you,my Lord." he bowed his hand down.

"Just be quickly,Snape." he hissed. He need to finish some work and he dares to interrupt me.

"There is a prophecy master that said that a boy would born when the seventh month dies,from those who defeated you three times and he would have powers that you know not. I heard that in the Hogs Head,there was a weird seer who said that to the foul Dumbledore,but before I heard the end the stupid barman threw me out. "

"Well done Severus,well done. Do you have an idea who can be that?" he asked emotionless.

"No,master,I don't." he said quickly,too quickly.

"Well Severus,like I see,you know something but you don't want to say that. Don't lie to me." he said angrily but before Severus replayed he was hit with the Cruciatus curse. He was struggling uncontrolled and he screamed like a pig when someone slaughter it.  
The curse didn't failed this time,but why would it? The last time he must made a little mistake when the curse failed,nothing more. He threw his want to the door,open it and ordered Snape to go.  
Now he don't want to see anyone anymore,he just want to go to his study room and to read something. He got up the stairs,went in the room,sit in the chair and then saw a good looking paper. He didn't saw it few minutes ago,maybe someone bring it when he was down,talking with Snape?  
He opened the letter and saw an invitation. He read the invitation and the bottle from the firewhiskey exploded in hundred and hundred pieces,while the drink was on the floor. He felt something really strange,he didn't felt that emotion before. He don't know what is it,but he know that isn't something good. Now,when his concentration is on zero,he can't do anything.  
He went to she bathroom and slammed the door after him.

Why is she marrying him when she don't love him? And why is he marrying her when in the world are other pureblood women's who would love him. Like he said before,he hate love,and everything that have to do with that filthy thing.

Tomorrow

Voldemort's POV

The day was a little bit cold,cold like him. He know that fact that in a few hours Bella wouldn't be his anymore,like she was his after all. He knew that he would every time when he see her,would see him with her too. He knows that the reason she'll marry him isn't love,or something near.  
He knew she's going to marry him because her parents want that,like she had a option.  
Never mind, I have other things to do,and other thing to think.  
About what damned prophecy Snape told him? He said that a boy would be born when the seventh month dies,from those who three times defeat him and that he would have power the Dark Lord knows not.  
It all sounds stupid to him. I,the Dark Lord the most feared and greatest wizard of all times,knows not about a stupid power,BUT a stupid,idiotic baby would know. Just dream 'bout that.

I know just two couples who three times defeat me,but I don't know are there suspecting a damned baby and I don't know does the baby would born on the end of July.  
The Longbottoms and the Potters. The both are in the Order of the Phoenix,a not-so-secret society founded by the fool Dumbledore.  
No matter,the boy would be dead,just I first need to find him.  
How is possible that a baby can defeat me?  
I mean,come on. Is this a joke?  
Never mind,they would be a meeting after this stupid day,and I would see what to do.  
It's not like I'm going to trust those idiots and to give them to mess my plans,or to do something I don't want. I don't trust anyone of them,they are just my servants and they just to do things I don't want or I don't need to do. They are there just to help me to be on the top of the Earth. Nothing more. I don't care about them,and I thing that I don't have a reason to care about them.  
Most of them are loyal to me because their fear me,nothing more. Not most of them,all of them fear me. I can smell it,I can feel it,and I see fear in their eyes every time when they look at me. There is no one who cares about me,why then would I care about them either? There isn't a single man who doesn't have fear in his eyes. Cowards,that's all what they are. Cowards just like others. There isn't a single man...a single man. But there is a women. She's the only one who don't have fear in her eyes when she talks with me. She enjoy talking with me. She even love when I torture her,isn't that... a little bit strange?  
Strange. LeStrange. I can't deny,her future last name would fit with her behavior. Yes,it would.

After the ceremony

"Would the bride mind to dance with me?" the Dark Lord asked Bellatrix.

She was in a gently,light green wedding dress,her raven hair falling on her shoulders and her back,her eyes black like the night,now full of wonderment looking at him.  
Her blood-red lips twitched in a little,real smile.  
He took her hand and they were on the podium,dancing now. Her hands was on his neck and his were around her waist,like he's saving her from someone else,and Bellatrix can just imagine from who.

"So Bella,congratulation on this,er wonderful think." he said emotionless.

"Well,thank you,my Lord. I didn't saw you on the ceremony." she said simply.

"That's because I wasn't there,my Bella." he said quietly the last part.

"Why,master?"

"I think that that isn't your problem,Bella." he hissed dangerously.

"My Lord." bowed Rodolphus.  
They didn't realise that he came to two of them.

"Rodolphus,I want to congratulate you on your marriage with this women here" Voldemort said simply.

"Thank you my Lord." he said.

"Bella,dear your parents and mine want to speak with us. It's about our future,my love." he took her hand and went to another room.

Voldemort's POV

Their future? What idiot Rodolphus is,I can not believe. It isn't like they're going to have a baby. If she wants to play this game,then let's play.  
We'll see who's she weak one,Bella. That is obviously you.

I hope she wouldn't mind if her Roddy don't come home from a dangerous mission.

This is going to be so fun,I can feel it.


	8. Chapter 8-What do you want from me?

A tall,man with white skin,like porcelain and snake-like eyes is walking slowly under the moonlight with his ten feet's huge snake.  
There is a lot of hissing,but it doesn't look like the only who's hissing is the snake. There are two different voices,one is so gently,it sounds like the wind,and a high,cold,poisoned voice from the snake-like man.  
It looks like they're talking. Well,in a muggle world this is like a myth,but in the wizarding world is familiar,but unusual. It's not like your going to see that everyday on your way to shops.

"So,looks like she married him. " hissed the snake,annoyed.

"Yes,but why would I care?" the man said,dangerously

"I'm sorry,don't be angry,you know that you're the only one who can talk with me."

"Do you think that he prophecy is a joke,lie? I mean,a baby can defeat me,ant about what power is it that I 'do not' know? "

"I don't think it's a joke or a lie,it's possible. There is something that you don't know and don't understand."

"What is it? Nagini,don't joke with me,I'm serious." he hissed

"If I say you that what would you learn? I mean,if I say you,you wouldn't understand. "

"Nagini,say it,or I'll kill you."

"We both know that you wouldn't do that. Never mind,if I don't say you,what would happen? Nothing important."

"Yes,I'll be dead,nothing more."

"No,you wont. You have hocruxes,you can't die. "

"I'll lose my body,and the regeneration would be fourteen years,at last. Maybe more."

"Oh come on,your immortal,what is fourteen years for someone who would live forever?"

"I see that you don't want to tell me. Never mind,Nagini,but is that a thank you to me,who saved your life?"

"The power you don't know is love. Isn't that obvious? I mean,you never felt love before,you never loved someone,and now,when your soul is split in six pieces,it's impossible for you to love. Maybe,there is a hope,but why would you care? You don't care about anyone,why the hell would you love someone? That's the power you don't know."

"Nagini,you know that I don't can or want to love,anyone knows that. You know that I don't love anyone,and that's obvious. Dumbledore's favorite solution-love. Pathetic."

"We both know that's not true. "

"What?"

"That you don't love someone,or just care about that person. That's the reason why you don't know love and you don't understand it. You don't want to know love,and you don't want to understand love. Maybe if you understand,the boy wouldn't defeat you. But,why would the greatest wizard of all times understand love,when he can hate everything that have something with love?"

"I'm tired from this talk." was all what he said and the next second,he apparated.

He was now in his study room,working on the plans,but he just can't concentrate. He was thinking what Nagini just said. Love. That's the thing that he hated all his life.  
He was a result from a love potion,and he lost his mother an hour after his bird. He was raised in an orphanage without love from anyone. He didn't had friends because he knows that he wasn't like them. They didn't moved things with their mind,they didn't spoke with snakes. From the start he knew that he was special. All kids in the orphanage feared of him,and he loved it.  
He loved the idea to be the one they feared,not to be the one who fear. He never wanted real friends on Hogwarts,he was thinking that he don't need friends,just like in the orphanage. And then,there's the idiotic muggle,his father. How he hate him,first he is a muggle and because of him,he's not pure,second he looks like him,they share the same name. He hate everything what have something with his muggle father.  
He never cared about someone,he never felt love because he didn't had someone who'll love him. Now,when he have,he don't know what to do. Why is this so heavy? There is a weird feeling in his stomach. What is that? Why is she in my head,when she have nothing with the theme he was thinking? Suddenly,he felt lust for her. He want that warm,blood-red lips on his ice-cold,he want her gentle hands on his neck,he want to feel her on his body,her doll-white skin on his,her raven hair in his heavy hands... Suddenly,he desire her. But why? He had so much girlfriends,lovers,a lot of womans,but he never felt like this before.  
He don't know what's that meaning,he just know that he wants her. Her,and only her,and no one can stop him to have her. He reached his hand,and called her.  
He don't know why,he just want to see her.  
In the middle of the night.  
And not any night.  
Her wedding night.

He heard footsteps in the hall,and saw the doors open.  
He stood there,not knowing why he called her in the middle of her wedding night.

"My Lord." she bowed. "You called me?"

"Yes Bella." he said and gently walked to her.  
Now there's just few inches that separates them from each other.

"Tell me,Bella. How was your wedding day?" he asked emotionless.

"It was...wonderful master. Wonderful." she said.  
She looked at his eyes,and he knew that she lies.  
They looked each other few minutes. Just standing there,doing nothing,just looking each other.  
And then,the few inches that separated them were gone.  
Her soft lips was on his cold ones.  
It looked like the passion between them just exploded when their lips meet each others.  
The kiss was full of lust from both sides,and the kiss wasn't short.  
He knew it that she don't want to broke it,and she knew that he don't want to broke the kiss too.  
Now,his hard arms were on hers waist,her gently arms was on his neck,and their body's looked like one.  
And then,the kiss finished,both of them had their eyes closed a few seconds after the kiss.  
He took her in his hands like she was his bride,and apparated to his bedroom.  
The bedroom was big. There was a huge,black bed near the wall ahead them.  
On the bed were small,white pillows,and on the left side was a big window. She didn't saw anything else because it's dark.  
The moonlight entered through the window and lighted them. She was now standing on the floor again,kissing his neck while he removed her now light blue dress,gently.  
He pushed her onto the bed slowly and played with her hair while she kissed his neck,and slowly moved on his lips.  
There was a long kiss again,but a melting one.  
And then,they made love.

Tomorrow

It was so early,that when she came home,Rodolphus was still sleeping like a baby.  
She went in their bedroom and came to their bed and slowly lay on it.  
When she woke up,she found Rodolphus sitting near her,looking at her and smiling.

"Good morning,Bella. Is there something you need?" he asked.

She just rose up from the bed and quickly went to the bathroom.  
She don't feel good. She felt sick.  
She threw up halt of her inner organs,or she was just thinking that.  
Rodolphus came to her quickly and helped her to get up,slowly.

"Are you alright?" he asked anxiously.

"I don't think so." she murmured.

"I thing we need your mother,just in case." he looked at her,and smiled.

"I'm sick and you smile?" she asked seriously.

"I'm smiling 'cause I'm happy,my dear." he said amused.

"Your happy because I'm sick? My goodness what idiot you are." she hissed.

"No love,it's something better. When your mother comes,you'll see what I mean." he said,and helped her to come to the living room and sit. He took a little of floo powder and went to the Black Manor. After few minutes Rodolphus and her mother appeared in the fireplace and it looks like her mother is so happy that she shined like the sun.

"Bella,dear,is there something you want to say to me?" her mother asked and sat near her,still smiling.  
What's she talking about? Did she knows about the thing with her master? No,my how would she know. It's stupid to thing just about that.

"I'm sick like you see." was all she said.

"I don't see that your sick. I see something else. Something better." she said,Rodolphus and she smiling like idiots now.

"I really don't know what are you talking about but I know that it's not a good time to smile now. So if you don't want to say why are you smiling like your insane,I'll go to my room to sleep,or to the dinning room,I starve." she said angrily.

"Bellatrix dear,your pregnant." her mother said,now more smiling.

"What?!" Bellatrix shouted and after few seconds tears falling down her cheeks.

"Bellatrix,are you crying?" asked her mother,now seriously.

Rodolphus came to Bella and hugged her,she hugged him back.

"She's just happy. Isn't that,my love?" asked Rodolphus.

Bellatrix just nodded. She don't know what to thing,but the only thing she knows that she isn't happy. What if the child isn't his? How would he react? How would her family react? How would Rodolphus family react?

How would HE react?

The tears falling down her cheeks,she's shaking uncontrolled,in her mind millions of questions.  
And then,the hug broke and he slowly wiped the tears from her face and kissed her. Of course that she kissed him back,she can't just stood there,not now when her mother is looking her.

Bellatrix smiled and said "I'm starving. Can you took me to the dinning room mister?" she asked childishly.

"Of course my baby." and he took her slowly and went to the dinning room.

"I think that you two don't need me now." her mother said and went to the fireplace.

"Bye mom." said Bellatrix and after ten seconds her mother was gone.

"So,what my wife what's to eat?" Rodolphus asked amused.

"I just want something what I can to eat,nothing more,please." said Bella with her baby voice.

Rodolphus came with an omelet and with a can of ice cream.  
He feed her while she was acting like a little girl,and when they came to the ice cream,their Marks started to burn.

"It's obviously a meeting." said he,sadly

"But I want to eat the ice cream!I'm hungry!" she yelled.

"Took the ice cream and give me your hand. You can eat it while he isn't there." said he laughing.

She slowly kissed him and took his hands,and they apparated to the Riddle Manor.  
They sat in their seats and Bellatrix started to eat the ice cream. She didn't saw the Dark Lord coming so she ate,and she wasn't going to end eating if he didn't said

"Having fun Bellatrix?" He was standing behind her,his face show not any emotion.  
She took quickly her wand and with a flick of her wand,the ice cream was gone.

"I'm sorry,master." she said bowing her head.

He acted like he didn't hear that and sat on his usual seat. Bellatrix was on his right,while Rodolphus was now three places right from her. When she saw where Rodolphus sat now,she looked confused at the Dark Lord,but he didn't care to say why he was sitting there.

The Dark Lord started the meeting with some plans about the Order,and then he begin about the prophecy and said that they must find the Longbottoms and the Potters. They need to find the places where're the both of them are hiding.

Bellatrix suddenly felt sick again and in the middle of the meeting she rose up and went out to throw up. Quickly Rodolphus excuses himself and his wife and went to see is Bellatrix alright.

After few minutes both of them stepped inside in the room and sat on their places,like it was nothing going on.

When the meeting finished they all rose up and apparated but Bellatrix before she rose up felt cold,long fingers on her shoulders and a pair of lips near her ears.

"You stay here." said a cold,poisoned voice to her,so quietly that no one heard it except Bellatrix.

Rodolphus looked at her but when the Dark Lord looked at him he said to him

"What are you waiting? Apparate." he ordered to him.  
Rodolphus looked confused but didn't say anything and the next thing what he saw was his living room.

"Tell me Bellatrix,what was you doing out in the middle of the meeting?" he asked dangerously.

"I...I didn't felt right,my Lord. Please,forgive me." she said,her head bowed down,her eyes looking the maple floor.

"And why didn't you felt right? Are you sick or what?" he hissed angrily.

"I'm not sick." she said quietly.

"Well? Do you have something to say to me?" he asked her emotionless.

"No,my Lord." she lied to him,not looking in his eyes.

"Look at me when I'm talking to you!" he shouted at her,full of anger "Now,do you have something to say to me,Lestrange?" he asked louder.

"No-o my Lord. Nothing." she looked at him and lied again.

"Now your gonna see what happen to someone who lied to me." he said and get his wand from the table.

"No,master,please..I'm.." she said but he interrupted her when he cast a silencing spell.

"Cru.." and then the snake hissed dangerously and with her tale, Nagini took his wand from his hands.  
Voldemort looked at the snake angrily and confused and hissed with his cold,dangerously voice.

"Why did you do this?" he shouted on the snake in Parseltongue.

"You'll kill it if you do that!" she hissed.

"What are you talking about?!" he hissed back.

"Goodness she's pregnant! You didn't knew that?" she said surprisingly.

"What?!" he said in English.  
"Is that true,Lestrange?" he asked emotionless.

"Lestrange?" she asked confused.

"Yes,Lestrange is that true?"

"What,my Lord?" she asked more confused.

"Your pregnant?!" he hissed annoyed.

"Well...yes-s-s..." she replayed quietly.

He just stood there,frozen. He looked at her,saying nothing. She didn't know was that good or bad.  
She just stood there,few feets from him. He was like petrified. He open and close,open and close his mouth. It looked like he forgotten about his cold voice.

"Well than. Congratulation then,I think. You can go." he broke the silent.

She just stood there,and after few seconds went to the hall when she felt his fingers on her right hand.

"Don't. Apparate. Go by floo." was all he said and then he let go her hand and went upstairs.

She saw the snake going somewhere and then she stood,like she waited Bellatrix.  
And then Bellatrix realise. Nagini is waiting for her.  
She started to follow the snake and they went to the room a few doors after the meeting room.  
Nagini waited at the door and then Bellatrix open it.  
The room was dark,like the entire house. There was a fireplace and chairs for sitting and a lot of books. It looks like this is the library,think Bellatrix. The snake came to one vase and waited there. Bellatrix realised that's the floo powder. She took the powder and stood in the fireplace.

"Thank you Nagini." said she and then she disappeared to the Lestange Manor.

Nagini just hissed and went back to her master. 


	9. Chapter 9-Wide Awake

**First,I want to say thank you,all of you! I knew that there isn't any review,and I'm a little bit sad about that,but it's my first fiction so I'm happy that I have visitors. Yay :)**  
**I spend most of my time writing this,and finding inspiration,but I really don't have anything to do so I write this. Maybe because it's summer or maybe because I love to read and write,I started to write this.**  
**If you love it,or hate it(I think it's more this second than first) please review,or send me a PM and say what you love/hate about the chapter/story. If you have an idea,share it with me,maybe it's better than mine.**  
**I have a dilemma with Voldemort,because I don't know what to do with him and his down fall.**  
**Do you want Bella to save him,or not? Please,I know that you read this and I'm so grateful for that :)**  
**If I have a review/ two(or more,I don't mind buhaha :D) I'd post more than one chapter per day.**  
**I know that this is annoying you,but just one thing.**  
**I wouldn't stop the story,even if I have no review. I'll write it till the end.**  
**Love you xxx **

* * *

It's a rainy,cold,usual day near the Lestrange Manor.  
There aren't birds,or butterfly's or anything like that,but Rodolphus and Bellatrix don't care about it. They're sitting in the dinning room,Rodolphus feeding Bella.  
Now,when Bellatrix is pregnant,she need to rest and to eat a lot(not like she don't want to).  
With every bite there is a small kiss. If someone would see them,he/she would think that they're a happy,lovely,normal couple.  
How would he/she be so wrong. Yes they're happy,lovely not because love is one-sided,and they're anything but not normal.  
If you think that two Death Eaters,one who love to torture others to death,and love to kill,and enjoy in that,and the other who loves to see muggles,mudbloods and traitors where they belong,if you thing that that is normal,then check a psychologist,your insane. It wouldn't be so weird if the woman wasn't the crazier one,the one who love to torture and kill others.

"Roddy,can I have a little bit of ice cream?" asked she.

"Baby,you ate one chicken,two omelettes,and drank a bottle of apple juice. You'll throw up everything if you eat over an over again. You'll be fat!" he laughed.

"It's not like I'm not fat now." she said and kissed him.

"Bella,your pregnant,five months. What do you expected?" he said.

"I don't know,I was think that I wouldn't be so big,like a dragon. I look like a dragon. I argue like a dragon. I throw up like a dragon,but in my case not fire. Unfortunately. " she said.

"And your eating like a dragon honey,don't forget that." he smiled.

"Really? Oh just shut your mouth." she said and kissed him on his lips.  
The kiss wasn't so short,but it was slow and gently.

Both of them feel pain on their left forearms but Bellatrix felt more pain then he.  
It looks like the Dark Lord wish more to see her,than anyone else,but she know that that isn't true.

"What? A meeting? Now? Come one,I don't want to floo." said Bellatrix.

"I'll apparate and wait for you,OK?" he said.

"Yes,I'll be fine." she murmured.

He apparated and she took the floo powder and entered the fireplace.

She felt how she changed the fireplace,but then she realize that she was in a big room,with a lot of books and in the middle of the room is a table,and one the table a huge mess.  
She realized that she's in his room. And she realized something else.

He's standing few foots further. She saw his back,and realize how she didn't saw him five months,after the day there argued. She realized how she love him,and that every time she see him,she fall in love with him again.

He slowly turned around to face her. His red snake-like eyes are looking in her deep black eyes full of lust. It looks like his eyes where full of confusion,and maybe...was that lust?

"Master,I..." she spoke but he came to her,his lips just few inches apart from hers.

"Don't." was all he said,not breaking the eye contact. The few inches that separated them were slowly disappearing when suddenly the two of them stop.  
So near,but yet so far. They stood there for a minute,or two and then he turned around and went down the stairs.  
She stood there,confused and then she realize that he went to the meeting.  
She walked as fast as she can,and walked in the room,seeing that the only empty chair was on Severus's right. She knew that that wasn't her chair,her chair was the one where Severus is sitting now. She looked at her master confused,not knowing why isn't she on her usual place.  
But,her master looked just at her face,smiled and started talking with Severus again.  
When she saw that,she went as slow as she can to her 'new' seat and she looked at her master with confusion and to Severus,her look full jealousy and anger.  
She sat on her new chair and looked at Rodolphus mimicking him 'What the hell?!' but he just said voiceless 'It's OK,just don't argue'. What,that's all he say? What coward,she through. And then,a high,cold voice broke the silence.

"Lestrange,you're late." was all he said and then turned to Severus,again. It looks like they're speaking about something important and then,when she felt a little bit better she replayed

"I'm sorry,my Lord,I lost my way here."

"So,my manor is too big for you when you 'lost your way' Bellatrix?" he asked annoyed.  
"Or there is something with you state that helped you to lost your way?" He was now making fun of her,and that's something new. He never was the one who make fun of someone,she was,and she did that always when she torture someone,before she killed it.

"Never mind,I'll forgive you this time. " was all he said and then changed the subject.  
"I need you all to find the hiding places of the Longbottoms and Potters. Each of them have a son,a few months old,like I heard. Like I know,both are born at the end of July,or when the seventh month dies,so one of them is the baby that the prophecy said about. I want all of you to say me any information you know,or get about them. If you don't,you'll be punished and you'll never see the light from out again. Is that clear?" he hissed dangerously.

"Yes,my Lord." their all murmured.

"Well,that's all I have to say now. Do you best,and the one who would give me any information would be rewarded. Is that clear to all of you?"

"Yes,my Lord."

"Your free,now go." he said,rose up and went out of the room,the fabric of his robes dramatically flutter behind,like on the wind.

Rodolphus came to Bellatrix and helped her to go to the fireplace where Nagini just few weeks took her.  
And the next moment,Bellatrix was in the fireplace,on her way to home.  
_

After five moths

In the middle of a cold,fresh night everyone was in his world,doing what he wants,eating so much chokolade without his mother protesting,or flying and enjoying the endless,blue sky.  
Someone is in a world full big and small,tall and short,colored flowers. You can find someone on a field with his love of his life,drinking tea and laughing, while there's someone who's watching dragons burning some village while he sit on a cloud and drink firewhiskey.  
There are little kids who dream their trip to Hogwarts,and their sorting in their favorite house,but there is a boy who dream what prank is the best to make his annoying little sister angry.  
But then,there is a Manor where in last few weeks no one can sleep.  
There are always shrieking sounds,voices like angels,but still loud that you can't sleep.  
Well,this is an another night when nobody sleep in that Manor.  
Like someone would say,welcome to hell,just this time,on Earth.

"Roddy,can you give me the fucking bottle,it's on your nightstand." said Bella,tired.

"Huh...What?"

"The bottle. Give it to me."

"What,again?" he asked surprised.

"It would be so much easier if we don't had..." but she was rudely interrupted by her husband.

"Yes,I know love." he murmured and kissed her.

"Yes,kiss me,like I don't know what are you trying. You now want me to say 'OK I'll go,you sleep here.' Well,this is the last time that I go this night or I'll bring..."

"No,please!" he jumped and said quickly.

The women got up from the huge,green bed and went to a room near theirs bedroom.  
The room was like many others in Lestrange Manor big,and it was colored in a soft,light green.  
On the maple floor was some play toys and in the corner of the room was a tea set,while in the other corner were books on the floor,and teddy bears,and dragons and phoenixes near the books.  
On the left was a white crib,while on the right was a baby-blue crib,too.  
On the cell were millions of little stars and planets,it looks like they're real.  
Bellatrix went to the baby girl first 'cause she was the louder one.  
She took her like every mother would do,and place the bottle on the nightstand near her crib.  
Just as fast as she took her,the baby girl fell asleep. The light,green room was now silent,and that feels in past few weeks like a miracle.  
And then,another shriek from the right side of the room and she knew that that silent was short-lived.  
She went to the baby boy and took him too.  
She gently kissed theirs foreheads.  
She looked both of them,the baby girl was in a light green pajama that feats with the color of the room. She had a really short,black hear,and sweet big,blue eyes. She is so quiet when she's in her mothers arms,and she smile,every time when her mother hold her.  
Then,she looked at the baby boy who was in a blue pajama with a star prints. He has big,grey eyes,not blue like his sister.  
But,there is something that both have common. Both of them have short,black hair,and it's so soft.  
The boy wasn't sleeping like his sister,but he wasn't crying. He looked so peaceful in his mothers arms.  
They looked like angels.  
But,there are everything but not angels.  
Just like their father and mother.

Bellatrix carefully went to her bedroom,watching to not wake up her daughter and trying to not make the boy crying,but seeing him crying in her arms?Ah, that's impossible when he's in her arms.  
She carefully sit on the bed,watching those two little devils ,and then she realize something.  
The room when she was last time there wasn't in a big sort of mess.  
One of the baby has done accidental magic! Maybe both of them,'cause the room looked like a tornado was there.  
If they've done accidental magic,how powerful there are? There are just baby's, they have about a month.

"Rod,wake up." she said quietly,her lips almost touching her husbands ear.

"Bella,let me sleep,please I promise I'll watch the baby's for two days alone,without you,I promise just let me sleep now,just for an half hour."

She waited that half hour,a promise is a promise,and she really need some sleep for two days.  
After an half of hour she woke him up,again.

"Please,I..."

"No more half hours. They've done accidental magic! Isn't that wonderful!" she said proudly,a little bit louder than she needed.

"What? What have they done?" he asked surprised.

"Oh,nothing important. Just,their room looks like a tornado was there for a while." she said and smiled.

"Some baby's levitate their bottles,some levitate their toys,one baby burned a teddy bear. I broke every glass in my house when I shrieked. But why would these to devils do something ordinary,when they can blow the whole room." she laughed.

"Like I expected something else from them when they have a mother like you." he said playfully.

Suddenly,she stopped talking.  
How to say this to him,and not getting him angry about it?  
I mean,it's not like your going to hear everyday that your kids,are not your kids.

"Rodolphus,I have to say something to you. But not now,later." was all she said and then went to the kids room.  
She leaved Rodolphus in their room,not knowing does he wanted to say something,what he think right now,and she feel that she really don't want to know.

She knew that she don't know how to say that,but she knew that she can't lie anymore to him.  
She must to say that to him,and she must say that to (him) too.  
But she don't know how.  
If just that would be a lot easier,not so complicated she would say that to him now.  
But,she can't.

_I wish I knew then_

_What I know now_

_Wouldn't dive in_

_Wouldn't bow down_

_Gravity hurts_

_You made it so sweet_

_Till I woke up on_

_On the concrete Falling from cloud 9_

_Crashing from the high..._


	10. Chapter 10-Not Gonna Die

Death surrounds,

My heartbeat's slowing down

I won't take this world's abuse

I won't give up,I refuse!

This is how it feels when you bent and broken

This is how it feels when you dignity is stolen

When everything you love is leaving

You hold on to what you believe in

The last thing I heard was your whispering goodbye.

* * *

"Tonight,I am going to kill the baby,my friends." He emphasized the word 'my friends'.  
He stood and made dramatically moves around the table,sometimes he stop when he feel fear,just to be sure who felt it.

How stupid there are. There are not acting like mans,how they expect someone to treat them like mans? Cowards,nothing more. There isn't any living human in this room who doesn't fear him.  
That made him angry,but happy too. Happy because he knows that he have control over them,he can do with them whatever he wants. They are his toys,and he can play with them whenever he want,what game he want.  
If he want them dead,they would be all dead. If he wants them to act like dogs,they'll act like dogs.  
Just because they're cowards.  
But,doesn't matter,because he had the power to do whatever he want.  
He can say to one of them to kill his brother,just for fun,and no matter how he loves his brother,he'll kill him.  
And then,there is Bellatrix,the only one who's not afraid of him.  
She is not a coward like the others,but her imagination ruin every good picture that the Dark Lord made of her. Every.  
He own her mind,he own her body,her emotions,her soul. She would give him everything in the world to pleasure him.  
As much as that's good for him,it's really bad for her.  
He like that she would give her life for him,that is true loyalty,but that doesn't mean that she need to be his whore!  
She have a husband who would give her anything in the world,he loves her so much,and what she do?  
She come to her master and say that she wants to be his whore.  
She have anything that she wants,a pureblood marriage,two kids,and a husband who would give a life for her.  
And guess,who have a special place in her heart?  
I don't understand womans,and Rodolphus. And love.

"Master,would you go by yourself,or with someone?" asked a familiar voice.  
He slowly made a move to her chair.  
She is sitting here,I can feel what she feel right now,and I can read in her mind how she hates to be important to him after someone,especially after Snape. She hate him,she think that just because he is a half-blood that means that she's better than he. She think that she's better then any half-blood. How is she wrong.  
She is jealous because Severus is on her place. What did you expected? While you was pregnant with _his_ kids,you didn't do anything to deserve that place,did you? She is angry at_ me_? How DARE SHE!

"Thank you,Bellatrix,for caring about me,but I don't need anyone with me. I think that I can kill a boy who's one year old. Do you think that I am not capable to kill him?" His voice grow louder and louder with every word. He looked at her,full of anger.  
How dare she? How dare she to think that a stupid child from a stupid mudblood can defeat him? Him,Lord Voldemort,the greatest wizard of all times?

"I master...not..thinking.."

"I see that you don't think Lestrange! I see everything!" he shouted at her.  
He was now really angry. What she think he is? A coward like others? A idiot,who can't kill a baby?  
Is that how she see him?

"Don't dare to say a word,Lestrange. I don't want to hear you voice anymore now." He felt that he can't control the rage. It's growing,it's getting worse every second.  
This is the first time that he can't control his emotions.

Bellatrix started to say something but he saw that and shouted

"Shut your mouth women! "

And then,every glass in the room,or near the room was broken. There are a huge explosion,someone screamed,what coward. Everyone who had brain cast a strong shield,and Nagini slither to the exit,hissing something that he didn't hear. He don't want to know what she said,he don't care. He don't care about anyone now. The pieces of glass are laying on the floor,like they want them to see that they're there,lying broken.  
And he felt that emotion. He felt her pain.  
Her heart lay broken on the floor with the pieces of the glass,lays like his place is there.  
And yes,her hearts place is under his and hers foots,and she knows that.  
He is glad that he taught her a really important lesson.  
He looked at his Death Eaters.  
They looked surprised,and some of them weren't to quick with the shield spell,but he didn't care.  
He didn't care for their pain,he didn't care what he have done.  
There were sitting on their places like nothing happened here,like the glass isn't broken,like he wasn't arguing with Bellatrix.  
They are mumbling something how he lost control because of her,how is she so stupid enough to string his every nerve.  
He heard every word that they said,but he didn't care,he was too angry.  
He dismissed them and they as fast as they can,get lost from the Manor.  
But she didn't.  
He know that.  
He don't see her because he didn't look at that way.  
He can see in his mind her tears,but he didn't care.  
She can cry,she can die,but he wouldn't care.

"Master..I..." she started,even her voice is broken,full of pain and angry at herself.

"I think that I said something few minutes ago to you. I said that I don't want to hear your voice,and now,I don't want to see you,so get out now." he said calmly.  
That words hit her direct in her now broken heart,in every piece on the floor,oh,he knows that his words echoed through her mind,but he don't care.

"You think that I can't kill a baby,don't you? You think that I'm a coward that would go with you and let you kill him?" he laughed so hysterical,so sorely. It wasn't his real laugh,and she knows that.  
"You think that I can't live without you? You really think that I care about you? You think just because your my little whore,my favorite toy,that your special? That you're better them all of them? No,you are not. I don't care about you Bellatrix. You're my puppet and I play with you games that I want,and like. That is my game,and I can add and remove the rulles. This game is like chess.  
You'll eat,or they'll eat you. The white is 'good' and the dark is 'bad'. You,and the others are just dark pawns and I'm the Dark King,Lord whatever. If you want to play this game,you'll obey the rulles without hesitation,or I'll kill you. Yes,Bella,I'll kill you,and I would be glad to do that." He said coming closer to her. Now they were few inches apart. He looked her in her eyes and he saw tears rolling down her cheeks,he saw the pain in her eyes,she can't believe that she love a monster-

"See what monster I became,Bella? It's all because of you. You love a monster. You have a family,you have with him kids and you still love a monster!"

"Go." he said,his lips just few inches from her ear. He love to confuse her,and he know that this would confuse her,he know that this will kill you. And he want to kill her,he want to kill her slowly.  
He want to see broken,on hundred and hundred pieces,he want her on her knees,to see how she beg him to kill her.  
Yes,he want her to be punished for playing with him years ago.  
He don't want the punish to be over soon. The fun would die soon. He want to laugh his entire life when he think about her.  
Maybe his is a monster because they made him a monster in the past. Maybe his choices made him a monster,maybe the loveless life made him that. He don't know.  
He know that he is a monster who would gladly see the women who love him so much, dying.  
He know that he hate everything that have something with love.  
Love is a disgusting,slimy,pathetic think.

She shuddered and stood there,broken and numb.  
He didn't care,he just smiled at her,and smiling turned around and in a millisecond he was gone.  
Before he apparated,he heard her starting crying,and he heard a thump.  
He knew that she's degraded to the bottom.  
And all what he had on his face was a smile.  
A true smile.  
It wasn't pity,it wasn't lust,it wasn't repentance because he never felt repentance.  
It was happiness that filled him.

Harry Potter,this is going to be your end.  
Say goodbye to the world.

He was now in the Godric's Hollow,where Godric Gryffindor once lived. But he didn't care.  
He stood here,with just one think in his mind.  
He want to kill the baby Potter.  
He want to prove that a half-blood baby can't do anything to him.  
That the boy doesn't deserve to live,and have magic in his blood.

He walked down the street,not rushing to the Potters house.  
He don't need to hurry,but he don't have a good feeling about that,but he didn't cared about it.  
He walked and stopped near a not-so-small red house,with a small garden.  
He just through to enter the garden when a foolish boy came to him and said that he have a good costume.  
He dare to speak with me like that? With me? He is a muggle,he don't know.  
Just one little flick,and he would never see his mother again.  
But no,I have smarter things to do,I must kill the boy.  
And the fool Severus,wants that foolish mudblood alive,because he l_ove_ her.  
Please,he loves her,like I care.

He entered the garden,and trough the window he saw a light brown living room,and there are a man and a woman with a child in her hands.  
He pointed the want at the door and slowly,the doors open.  
He entered the house,and the man saw him.  
He doesn't even have his wand. What a fool,he think he is save. This would be easy.  
"Lilly,take Harry and go! It's him! Go! Run! I'll hold him off-"  
But Voldemort just laughed,a high cruel laugh.

"Avada Kedavra" and with a flick with his wand James lay there,dead.

He went up the stairs and came to hall. He heard her trying to put things on the door that he can't go in,but that wasn't so successfully.

The sounds of someone stumbling from a room-a door bursting open-a cackle of high-pitched laughter.

"Not Harry,not Harry,please not Harry!" the mudblood shriek.

"Stand aside you silly girl...stand aside now." He don't want to kill her just because Snape wouldn't be loyal to him if he killed the mudblood.  
But,why do I care? I'll kill the mudblood _and_ Snape,and there is nothing that would stop me.

"Not Harry,,please no,take me,kill me instead. Please have mercy...have mercy..."

And then,the womans scream died. And then,Death took Lilly's life.  
She fell to on floor,like a waxwork.

He moved to the boy.  
The boy wasn't crying,it's likes like he don't know what's going on. But how would he? He is a baby that think that in every second his father comes on the door and say 'Surprise' while the mudblood would get on her feet's and took him in his hands.  
Voldemort laughed on that,lifted the wand,and smirked

"Avada Kedavra."

An then,he felt pain,like he's stricken with millions of Cruciatus curses. That was so painful,and a shriek cut the air around the Hollow.  
He didn't know where he was,he didn't know who he was and why he was there,he just felt pain like he never felt in his live.  
There was a high shriek and there is a baby scream,like the baby knew that his parents are dead,and that he would never see them alive,he would never feel his mothers touch,he would never see his father making bubbles with his big wand.  
And then,the pain banished.  
Voldemort saw his body lying in front of him,and saw that the child is still alive.  
He failed. He didn't kill the boy.  
He saw his wand near his right hand and he tried to pick it up,but then he realize that he can't.  
He can't touch anything,not even the boy.  
He failed.  
The killing curse failed for the first time in forever.  
Was Bellatrix right about him? Is he so weak that he can't kill a little baby?  
Wait.  
If my body is on the floor,and I can't touch anything,what am I?  
Am I a ghost?  
No,that can't be,I split my soul in six pieces,and in my body was my last part of it,the biggest part.  
So,I'm not a ghost.  
I can't be dead,I have hocruxes.  
Hocruxes! That is it!  
But wait,I'm so weak,I can't apparate,they'll see my body,they'll think that I'm dead.

One day,Harry Potter,we'll meet again.

A thousand kilometers from that place,two baby's felt something bad happened.  
Now,not even in their mothers arms wasn't good.  
And how would it?

Their father's just gone on a long trip.


End file.
